The Secret
by vuzznut
Summary: Derek Sheppard is a hiding a secret, that only two people know not even his sister and mother know only people know is Mark and Addison. What is the Secret? MeredithDerek and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy if I did Derek and Meredith won't of broken up and that they would slowly work out their problems. Plus I would so own McDreamy and McStreamy as they are so hot. This set in Season three and before ferry accident.**

**Pairing: Meredith/Derek, Addison/Mark, Christine/Burke, Callie/George, Izzie/Alex, mention of Addison/Derek, Derek/OC.**

**Summary: Derek has another secret that will come out that might break up his relationship with Meredith. This secret is only known by two other people not even his mother and sister known this secret only Mark and Addison known. **

**Chapter One**

Derek and Meredith were in Derek trailer on his large land that was middle of no where, they were simply resting in his bed by just looking at each other. Both were relaxing after a long shift at Seattle Grace Hospital that lasted 18 hours when they rarely sore each other.

"You know we could go another around." Derek said rather cheekily to Meredith.

"You have one dirty mind for an old man." Meredith said back happily.

"But you love it." Derek said as he rolled on top of Meredith and started to kiss his way down her neck to her chest.

"Derek!! We have to get ready for to go to work." Meredith groaned out as she tried to distract Derek from what he is doing. "Get ready for work; I was thinking you might like to join me in the shower." Meredith flirted with Derek as she got up from the bed.

"Mmm, that sounds like a great idea." Derek said as he push himself of the bed quickly followed Meredith into his shower for the next half an hour they had there fun in the shower. When that was over they made their way to the hospital for the next shift at the hospital. When they had arrived at the hospital, they park their car before they got out from the car.

"Mer, this weekend I have to go back to New York for just this weekend for an emergency." Derek said waiting for the explosion of angrily from Meredith but it didn't come.

"What ever for?" Meredith asked calmly

"I have some unfinished business in New York that I need to sort out." Derek half lied to Meredith.

"Oh" Meredith said knowing he wasn't telling her the full truth. "Well see you later I better get going before Bailey rides me, for being later." She said before she left the car leaving Derek behind. Meredith walked towards the Interns locker room to greet her friends and to get change into her scrubs.

"Derek is going away for the weekend to finish some unfinished business." Meredith huffed out loud to Christine and Izzie.

"OH, so ways are so pissed off then? If some unfinished business it not like he has another wife out there." Christine said

"The thing is he wasn't telling me the full truth to me." Meredith said "Plus I'm trying to be all bright and shiny and be happy that everything is going great."

"Your are all dark and twisty and you can't be all bright and shinny." Christine said

"Haven't you ever thought maybe is organise a surprise for." Izzie said in that tone of over cheerfulness that slowly drives you crazy.

"I hate surprise plus nothing good comes out of surprise." Meredith said as she slams the door out of anger.

"Anyway if he hurts you again, I will cut of his boy penis off with a ten inch blade with out he drugs to dull the pain." Christine said

"But Christine McDreamy is so totally in love with Meredith that he left his wife for her." Izzie said

"Only after six months with her to realise it won't work." Christine said coldly

"You know guys I'm still here." Meredith said getting their attentions towards her.

"Hello crack whore, Doctor Model, Georgie and the dark and twisty girl." Alex said as he walked into the locker room.

"Go away, evil spawn, and go back to your genie squad." Christine said

"You are just jealousy I got surgery today and you don't." Alex said smugly

"Oh, goody for you." Christine sarcastically said with rolls of her eyes.

"Get up my lazy interns we have people to save so there no time for gossip." Bailey said as she came though the doors. "O'Mally you're with Dr Burke, Kearv you're with Dr Monegroy, Dr Stevens your with Dr Sloan, Dr Grey your with Dr Sheppard and Yang you are in the pit. So what are you all standing here for go now." Everyone except for Christine who wanted to talk to Bailey see why see in the pit.

"Bailey why am I'm in the pit." Christine asked

"Because I say so." Bailey said as she walked away leaving Christine behind. Now with Meredith who was trying to fine Derek also now as Dr Sheppard while in the hospital, she saw him leaning against the nurse station looking through patients file.

"Hi, Dr Sheppard." Meredith greeted

"This morning it was Derek now its Dr Sheppard." He said joking

"Well Dr Sheppard we are at work we must work professional." Meredith chimes at her boyfriend and boss.

"Love it how you keep me in line with your little fists." Derek said jokingly as they walked into their patient's room. "Good morning, Mr Howard and how are you?"

"How do you think I should feel this morning?" Mr Howard snapped at him.

"Anyway we have some good and bad news." Dr Sheppard said with a kind smile on his face.

"So what is it?" Mr Howard asked impatiently and with a tiny bit of fear in his voice of the bad news.

"Looking at you MRI scans it shows you a denied cancer cell in your brain it is operatable but it might course some brain damage as it resides in one of the hardest reach place in your brain." Dr Sheppard said

"Can you operate on it?" Mr Howard asked

"Yes as I'm one of the few doctors in the world that can operate on this type of cancer." Sheppard answered.

"What type of damage to my brain?" Mr Howard asked

"Well Mr Howard it might cause memory loss and speaking." Sheppard answered

"What are my chances if I decided that I won't have the operation?" Mr Howard asked

"Your chances of surviving are up to a year but if you have the operation your life might have up to five years more." Sheppard simple answered "We will leave you to decide." With that he and Meredith left him alone where now working there way down the hall way chatting about the patient.

"Derek, would you have the operation even you loose your memories and speech?" Meredith asked

"I would take the chance." Derek simple answered, as he looked at her and then back up the hall way seeing Mark and Addison coming towards them.

"Hey Shep, and my favourite former Dirty Mistress." Mark greeted as he came closer to them.

"Hey." Meredith answered a bit unsure about this confrontation that will be coming between these three doctors.

"Hello Derek and Meredith." Addison greeted "Anyway can we steal Derek for the moment?" she asked

"Of course, I am going down to the pit to help Christine then. Bye Doctors." Meredith said as she walk down the hall way and heading toward the pit.

"I think Meredith is bit angry at me for leaving this weekend." Derek said to them.

"Aw, you going to see her this weekend ain't you?" Mark stated to him.

"Yes I am." Derek said

"Meredith doesn't know does she?" Addison pointed out the obvious.

"You are correct." Derek answered

"You need to tell her before she finds out by another way. Haven't you learnt by now that secrets always come out no matter?" Addison said angrily at him.

"We are devoiced which means you have no right to nag me about this." Derek said

"Oh man, you shouldn't have said that and even I know that." Mark muttered to Derek quietly.

"I heard that Mark!! Anyway I don't care that we are devoiced we are still family like brothers and sister." Addison said

"Sorry, I will after this weekend after I see her." Derek agreed

"Fine!" Addison said defeated.

"Now we got some presents for her to give her when you go and see her." Mark stated

"You didn't have too." Derek said

"It in our locker, at the end of our shifts I will give then to you." Addison said as they made their way down the hall then went their separated ways. Leaving Derek to think about how tells Meredith about his secret that he has hidden the past 17 years. That only Mark and Addison knows about not even his sisters and mother doesn't even know.

**-TBC-**

**The first chapter my first Grey's Anatomy story, I known the character seem OC please forgive me about. Please Review and tell me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Meredith was still angry at Derek about the half lied he told her at the beginning of the week. During this time Derek tried to explain to her the real reason but she wouldn't listen to him and simply ignored him. On the morning before he caught his plane, he decided to leave a letter on her bed for her to read. By the time Meredith got home Derek was already half way to New York on the plane. Meredith noticed the letter that was sitting on her side of the bed but she didn't want to read so she simple but it her bed side table draw for later on. Mean while on the plane to New York, Derek was starting to feel nervous for he has not seen her in such a long time.

"Sir would like a drink?" The hostess asked

"No thank you, I'm fine." Derek simply answered back, as he leaned back against his chair in first class and hour later he has arrived in New York airport, he quickly ordered a taxi to take him to brown stone in Manhattan. From there he can plan how to pick her up from Long Island, in which he gave her a quick call.

"Hey Alaska this is your father." Derek said over the phone.

"Hey Daddy." Alaska answered back over the phone.

"I was wondering what time will be alright to pick you up and guess what the courts have allow me to have full custody of you." Derek asked

"When ever and that's fantastic." Alaska answered

"I will be there shortly, princess." Derek said lovely. "How was school sweetie?"

"Alright, it's rather is boring." Alaska answered they short minutes of quiet on both side of the phone. "Dad I gotta go she is coming."

"Alright I love you, princess." Derek said

"Love you to daddy and I can't wait to live with you and meet you girlfriend." Alaskas quickly answered, she hangs up before she gets caught by her so called mother.

While Derek order a another taxi to take him to long island, he called up Addison to get her help to find a school for her.

"Hey, Addie." Derek greeted over the phone.

"Hey Derek, how is Alaska?" Addison asked

"Good, she is going to live with me now finally." Derek said out in relief.

"That's great!!" Addison said

"Addison I need you help." Derek asked

"Of course." Addison

"I need you to find a school for her in Seattle." Derek said

"Yeah of course she's fifteen isn't she." Addison said

"Yeah." Derek quietly answered

"You know Derek you can't stay in your Trailer now with your daughter." Addison said

"Yeah that mean's I have to get an apartment to stay while the house is getting builded." Derek said

"I'll get Mark to do that." Addison said

"Okay, I gotta go and I nearly their." Derek said

"Okay, see ya and say hi for me and mark. Oh and Derek give Meredith a called." Addison added quickly be before he hang up.

Derek was nearly towards the Place where his Daughter lives, Derek quickly braced himself for the fight that was coming between the mother and him. He walk slowly up to the front door of the house and knocked, when the middle aged woman with dark brown was standing there with a frown on her face.

"What do you want?" The lady demanded

"I'm here to collect my daughter, Kelly." Derek stated simply

"No, you can't." Kelly said as she tried to slam the door but Derek put his foot to stop the door to slam shut.

"The courts now have allowed me to have full custody." Derek said as he'd show her the legal document to show that he has full custody.

"Fine you can have, I don't want her." Kelly said snidely as she let her in where she saw young teenager in which has dark brown hair to her mid back in pony tail, the brightest blues ever to be seen and she is about 5'9.

"Daddy!!" Alaska called out in happiness as she ran to give her dad a hug.

"Princess, my have you grown." Derek said happily as he hugged his daughter. "Lets go an pack your bag."

"Isn't it fantastic I get to live with you, in Seattle, but I don't want to live in your trailer Dad. No offence." Alaska said

"None taken, Mark is finding me an apartment, while I get a house built on my land." Derek said as she led him up to her room to help to pack her things. Meanwhile back in Seattle Grace Hospital Meredith and the gang where at lunch discuss the absence of McDreamy.

"What is his big secret that he had to go back to New York for?" Meredith complained out loud.

"Just call him and asked him about it." Izzie stated

"Well I still think he is a McBastard." Christine said, just them Mark and Addison was walking by where talking about Derek.

"Shep told you to ask me to find an apartment for him and his daughter." Mark asked as he was amazed that Derek wants me to do something after every thing.

"Yeah, well I have to find a school for Alaska." Addie said as they continue they walking away from the interns.

"What Derek has a daughter and she going too live with him!!" Izzie stated out in alarmed.

"I'm going to get more information out of them." Meredith said as she gesture towards to attending that had walked past. In which she got up ran towards them asked about this so called daughter.

"Excuse, Doctors." Meredith asked

"Yes Dr Grey." Mark asked as turn towards her.

"I couldn't stop myself over hearing that Derek has a daughter." Meredith stated nervously.

"Hasn't Derek told you yet?" Addie said in disbelief

"Um well before he left I was angry at him I wasn't talking to him but he did left a note but I haven't read I yet." Meredith stated like a little girl in trouble with her teacher or parent.

"I would advise you to read the letter then ring up Derek on his mobile phone or this phone I will give you." Addison stated as she quickly wrote the phone number on a piece of paper. "Oh if you yell at him, please let him know I angry at him as well for not telling you."

"But isn't she your daughter as well?" Meredith asked

"No she not my daughter she was already born when I started to date Derek." Addison answered.

"Oh." Meredith said, as Addison and Mark walked off to do there own business and in which Meredith walk back to friends at the table she left.

"So tell us." Christina demanded.

"Well it not Addison daughter she was already born when Derek and her started dating." Meredith answered

"Huh?" They all looked to Meredith surprise all written on his face.

"I got a letter at home from Derek in which he left behind before he headed to New York." Meredith said

"What does it say?" Izzie asked curious about this letter and Dr Sheppard Letter.

"I haven't read it yet." She said just as her pager went off to go to her patient room. "Damn I gotta go." With that she took off leaving all her friends behind.

"So who's going to bet on what?" Christina said

"I'm going to bet the fifty dollars that she is going to like Meredith and they will get on prefect well like sisters." Izzie.

"Dream on Barbie, I'm going the other way." Christina stated firmly

"I agreed with the Crack Whore." Alex said

"I'm with Izzie." George said

"Of course you would Bambi." Alex said snidely as he got up to check on his patients with the rest following doing them own work.

**-TBC-**

**Yay I have finally update this story sorry about the long wait I need to figure what I want to do for this chapter and what Alaska looks like and here is her profile.**

**Name: Alaska Elizabeth Sheppard**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5"9**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Hair colour and style: Derek hair colour to her mid back most of the time in pony tail.**

**Hobbies: drawing, acting, horse riding, hockey.**

**Dream Job/goal: to be an actor or surgeon like her father.**

**Likes: Chocolate, Meredith and her friends, Uncle Mark and Aunt Addison, Bailey and her father, all animals wouldn't hurt an animal**

**Dislike: Her mother, sometimes dislike Christina and Burke**

**Personality: has her father personality, but she more closed off and shy to other people.**

**I was wondering every one should she get a boyfriend later on in the story Yes or No.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

In Manhattan in New York, Derek and Alaska where staying in Brownstone for the rest of the weekend.

"So dad, tell me about your girlfriend and when do I meet her?" Alaska asked

"Well you will meet her when we are in Seattle if she talks to me again." Derek said

"What do you mean is she talks to you?" Alaska asked

"We kind of had a fight about I was going here and I would tell her much about it." Derek said sheepish

"So she doesn't know I exist." Alaska stated

"Yes but I left her a note that explains everything." Derek said

"You know dad for a brain surgeon you can rather brainless." Alaska said sternly

"I know it was stupid but she wouldn't listen to me." Derek explains "Anyway so what do you like to do."

"Well I want to meet my grandmother and aunts that you haven't let me met, like you are shame of me."

"Oh Princess I'm not shame of you, I love you. You are my daughter, it just I didn't know how to explain to my mum that I had a daughter that her mother won't even let me have joint custody. But I guess it is time to let them you." Derek explains as he runs his hand though his hair as sign of nervous.

"Great." Alaska said as ran to her room to get ready meanwhile Derek called his mother.

"Hey Mum."

"Derek, my son you have finally has time to call me." Derek mum said

"Yeah, sorry about that, are you doing anything to day?" Derek asked

"NO way?" She asked curiously

"Well I'm in New York at the moment I and I was going to drop by to see you and for you to meet someone." Derek said

"That's fine sweetie." She said happily that her son is coming to see her. "So who is person and the girl you left Addison for."

"No another person and well Meredith is still in Seattle." Derek said

"So are you going to tell me anything?" She asked

"No, it will be better if I tell you face to face instead over the phone." Derek said

"Okay. Then see you when you get here." She said kindly.

"See you mum." Derek said as he hangs up the phone and decided to call Mark.

"Sloan speaking." Mark voice called out over the phone.

"Well that's a nice greeting Mark, straight to the point." Derek said jokingly over the phone.

"Hey Shep, how is it going? And how is my favourite niece." Mark ask

"Good and she happen that she is finally going to live with me." Derek said cheerful.

"Well you probable want to know the new the gossip about you from our favourite intern group." Mark stated

"What's that?" Derek asked mildly interested

"They know you have a daughter but they all think it yours and Addison and that you have sent your daughter to boarding school and that you really don't give a shit about her." Mark said

"They really need a life sometimes." Derek said "Anyway how is Meredith?"

"Good I believe and Addison has told her to read the letter." Mark said

"Oh, well I'm Taking Alaska to see mum today." Derek said as change the subject.

"So you have finally decided to tell mum about her." Mark stated

"Yeah, she wants to meet her grandmother and her aunts. Mum is so going to be angry with me." Derek said with a bit of fear about his mum.

"Yeah you have been putting it off these past few years." Mark simply stated.

"I know. I better let you go." Derek said as he was ready to hang up as Alaska came down the stairs ready to head off.

"Yeah see you mate." Marks said as he hangs up on the phone. Mark walked out of his office headed towards the OR for his next surgery.

"Well Alaska lets head of to see to Mum." Derek said he headed to his car he has rented for the weekend.

"Cool." Alaska said happily. It was a quiet drive to where Derek's mother lives about 2 hours later they have arrived at the place.

"Will she like me?" Alaska asked nervously

"Of course, she going to hate me that I kept you as a secret for so long." Derek said

"Well that's your own fault." Alaska said

"I known, but it was in the terms of condition that I was able to see you." Derek muttered to himself.

"What do you mean it was in the conditions to see me?" Alaska inquired

"Oh shit you weren't supposed to here that." Derek said

"Tell me dad." Alaska demanded

"You mother wouldn't let me see you, Mark, Addison and I did everything I could to tried get equally custody but your mother wouldn't let me. So she came up with this condition to see you and she knows it would hurt me and you. It was I can see you're for certain days a month only I don't tell any one in my family I child." Derek stated sadly.

"That bitch." Alaska stated angrily about her own mother.

"Yeah well that is over now." Derek said he got out of the car and headed to the front door of his mothers place and knock quietly on the door.

"I hope she likes me." Alaska said nervously to her dad

"She will absolutely love you." Derek said as the front door open to unveil a neatly looking seventy year old lady whom in which is Derek mother.

"Hey Mum." Derek greeted as he went to give his mother an hug.

"Finally you have come visit your poor old mother." She said

"You are not old mum." Derek said as he walked into the house with Alaska following him in. As Alaska have a quick look around the hall to the lounge room where her dad and grandmother was heading too. There was a lot of picture of the family from her children all together to her grandchildren.

"That's kind of you, any way who this young lady with you." Her grandmother asked curiously

"Well mum I would like you to meet my Daughter Alaska." Derek said straight out.

"What do you mean your daughter?" She asked out alarmed and surprised

"I'm she is my biological daughter and her mother had when I was beginning university at Harvard." Derek answered quietly

"Oh dear." She said alarmed as she quickly took a seat.

"I known I was been a big shot to you that I basically came out of no where and I'm very sorry Mrs Sheppard." Alaska said apologetic and as she was very nervous.

"Oh dear please call me Grandma and it not your fault it more my son and your mother fault." Grandma said kindly to Alaska, as she went to give her an huge hug to make all the years she had miss out.

"Oh Grandma." Alaska said as she started to cry as she hugged her grandmother back.

"Well leave you to get to know each other." Derek said as he tried to make his way out of the room.

"Alright but I haven't finish with you yet." Grandma said rather sternly. "I'm thinking of grounding you."

"But mum I'm nearly forty years old." Derek complained.

"Well I'm still your mother and what I say goes even you are nearly forties years old. Now leave let me have time with grandchild that you have kept secret." Grandma said sternly.

"Yeah okay, see you all later." Derek said with that he head out side to have some think time to him self. Back with Alaska and grandma both off them were seating in the lounge room.

"So who is your mother?" Grandma asked curiously

"Kelly MacIntosh." Alaska answered quietly

"Oh I remember her she wasn't the most stable of people." Grandma said "Oh sorry dear I just insulted your mother."

"Don't worry she wasn't a great mum, after all the drugs and alcohol she drinks." Alaska said

"And my son left you their in that environment and I thought I have raised him better." Grandma said angrily about her own son.

"Its not dad's fault, he did everything he could but mum wouldn't let him have joint custody or tell you about me and if he did he wasn't allow to see me at all." Alaska said defensive.

"What do you mean?" Grandma asked confused

"Apparently the court decided that mum was the better parent then dad so they gave mum full custody until recently in which dad now has full custody of me and that mum is not allowed to have me around her unless there is some one from the force is allowed to be in the same room." Alaska said "But I don't know the full story so you need asked dad about the full story."

"Oh, poor baby." Grandma said as she got up to give Alaska another hug out of love. "Let's change subject a bit. So how old are you?" Grandma asked

"I'm turning 15 this year." Alaska answered

"So when is your birthday?"

"Well 21st of August." She answered

"Aw that's only two months away." Grandma said rather excited about a party is going to come up. "You need to meet all you aunts and uncle and cousins." Just then Derek came through the door on lounge room.

"How is it going?" Derek asked

"It's great Daddy." Alaska said cheerfully. "We are planning when to meet the rest of the family and having a birthday party."

"That's fantastic sweetie." Derek said happy for his daughter.

"How about you two stay over night?" Grandma asked.

"Can we dad?" Alaska asked eagerly

"Of course we don't need to catch the airplane until tomorrow night, so there is plenty of time." Derek said "She can have my room. I'll take one of my sister rooms." They all agreed with idea in which Derek decided to Alaska to his room that was up the stairs the second door on the left. When Alaska walked in her dad old room she saw his room is blue with lots of science trophies.

"I guess you where an science geek at school." Alaska inquired

"Yeah and a band freak, got all straight A's and high in school." Derek explained

"Now I least know where I get that I also love science from." Alaska stated like it fitted missing piece in a puzzle.

"Right well you do anything you want and if you wanted to explore the house too." Derek said gave her permission do whatever she wanted.

"Thanks daddy." Alaska said cheerfully as she went to jump on the bed out of excitement.

"Right, I need go a talk to mother down stairs while she yells at me being such an idiot." Derek explains before he left the room.

"Have fun dad." Alaska called out after him. With that Derek walks down the stairs to talk to his mother about Alaska and everything.

"Now Derek tell me everything from the beginning." Grandma demanded as soon as Derek walked into the lounge room.

"Well it all started in first year of university…" Derek started to explain everything to his mother this went for the rest of the afternoon. Mean while back in Seattle Meredith was home in her bedroom reading the letter that Derek left for her to read.

**-TBC- **

**Finally chapter three is done, I hope you enjoyed it and please reviews tell me how you thought. About Alaska she not a Mary Sue she has a very dark past and lot of angry to the world that I have got it yet. **

**So I was wondering who can be her boyfriend so can please send me a profile a so called boyfriend that think that will suit her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

It was the following day at Grandma Sheppard house Derek deeply asleep when the mobile phone rang. In which he tried to ignore but it was persistent so he pick it up.

"Sheppard speaking" Derek said tiredly over the mobile.

"Derek." Meredith greeted over the phone.

"Hey." Derek said as he was more awake now then before.

"I've read your letter." Meredith said nervously

"Yeah, sorry that I didn't tell you about my daughter." Derek apologise

"Derek I don't do kids and I can't be a mother I probable stuff her up bad." Meredith ramble out nervously

"Wow, calm down Mer I'm not asking you to be her mother and not asking you to look after and you can just be a friend for if you want. We can do this as slowly you want." Derek stated softly

"Derek I need to think about this." Meredith said quietly

"Okay. We'll talk about this when I get back." Derek stated "Love you Meredith."

"Okay see you when get back Derek." Meredith said as she hangs up the phone. Meredith and Derek laid back starring at the stealing and thinking about each other even they are both separated in different states.

"Meredith you are going to be late!!" Izzie called out before she ran out of the door to head to the hospital.

"It's one of those days." Meredith muttered to herself as she got up to get change to clothes to go to work.

Meanwhile back with Derek he was still in bed he was just laying their where his daughter Alaska came bounding into the room with full energy that in which show her full ADHD.

"Hey Daddy." Alaska greeted happily

"Good morning princess, I gather you haven't taken your tablet yet." Derek greeted his daughter.

"Well no, I have to have my breakfast first and Grandma send me up here to get your for breakfast." Alaska stated "So come on dad."

"Okay, I'm getting up." Derek groaned as he got up from bed and headed down to the stairs with Alaska.

"Good morning Mum." Derek greeted his mother.

"Morning Derek your up late." Grandma Sheppard stated

"Well I was talking to Meredith." Derek said quietly

"Oh, when am I meeting her Derek." Grandma Sheppard asked

"Well she doesn't do families, mum." Derek answered as he was trying to avoid it.

"Why is that dear?" She asked

"She hasn't have an great family background so she doesn't know how act around family." Derek said as tries to defend his girlfriend. "And that she is still kind of pissed at me at the moment not telling about Alaska."

"Well I can see her point Derek, if you are still a kid by now I would have grounded you and then again I still can." Grandma Sheppard stated

"But Mum." Derek whined

"I think you need to mowed the lawn and take out the garbage." She ordered. "Now off you go and while spend more time grand daughter."

"Fine." Derek groaned as he went to take out the garbage and to get change into clothes to mow the lawn. For the next two hours Derek mowed the lawn while Alaska spend time with her grandmother but it was nearly time for Derek and Alaska head back to New York. Derek and Alaska went up to their rooms to pack their belongings and get ready to say goodbye to his mother.

"While mum we are off." Derek said

"You will call more often then before and promise you will come up for thanksgiving and Christmas with Alaska and your girlfriend." Grandma Sheppard ordered

"Yeah of course mum if I get time off." Derek answered

"You better." She stated

"I'll try my best." Derek muttered

"Grandma it be great meeting you and I hope I'll see you soon again." Alaska said

"Call me whenever you need me." Grandma Sheppard said happily as she gave her an hugged.

"Mum we need to head off now." Derek said as he quickly gave his mother an hug.

"Okay sweetie, do have a safe drive and don't let sun be in your eyes to much." Grandma said worriedly

"Of course mum." Derek said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare rolled your eyes at me, Derek." Grandma Sheppard said

"Of course not mum, I wouldn't dare." Derek said cheekily

"I will miss my son and you Alaska." Grandma said with a few tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you to mum." Derek said "While we are off." With that Derek and Alaska driven off on two hour drive back to New York.

"I like Grandma." Alaska stated

"She loves you too." Derek answered; the car wide back was silent and uneventful. Now they where back in New York in brownstone in Manhattan and they where getting ready to have dinner.

"So dad when is our flight tomorrow?" Alaska asked

"10am in the morning." Derek answered.

"Are you sure you are going to be up by then after all you are getting old." Alaska asked cheekily

"I'm not that old, I'm only 36 years old." Derek answered

"Yeah that's old." Alaska stated

"Aw off to be bed for you then." Derek said

"Alright then, goodnight dad." Alaska said as she gave Derek a kiss on his cheek and a quick hugged before she bounded up the stairs leaving Derek do the clean up in the kitchen. Rest of the night Derek clean the kitchen and pack his bag and Alaska bags for tomorrow to head back to Seattle.

**-TBC-**

**I have finally finished chapter four and sorry about the long wait. Did you like how Meredith acted? Did I get her right way she would've acted? So please review and tell me. **


End file.
